


Just Because

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissi wants to know, why does Odd like her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

After classes, Odd separated from his group, and waited in the park, careful not to be too hopeful. Though they were an item now, Sissi could be fickle. Maybe she would decide she was angry, or just not show up, brushing it off as an unimportant rendezvous later to cover up her mistake. Odd looked at the time on his cell, wondering how long he should wait.

Luckily, before he decided to leave, Sissi showed up. "Odd!" she exclaimed, and soon hugged him. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Yeah, same here. I was wondering if you were going to decide to show," Odd said.

"Odd dear, I know you need a little help with these kinds of things, so I made sure to be a little late. Because you should never keep a lady waiting, after all."

"I-I know that," Odd stammered. "I was waiting here for an hour, you know," he lied.

"Good job," Sissi praised. "And, of course, it was worth the wait?"

"Yes! Waiting the girl I like so much, so worth it," Odd said, winking at Sissi.

"And what's the reason you like me?" Sissi asked, her eyes sparkling as she pulled Odd close.

"Um... You like me, don't you?" Odd asked quickly.

"Don't try and change the subject," Sissi said, leaning forward with a smirk. "It's not always about you, you know."

Odd knew things had to be bad if Sissi was saying that to him. The girl's ego could sink a ship. But, why did he like her... "You're awfully pretty," Odd decided to explain with a compliment.

"I know. But you don't seem to. I recall a certain someone... A short blond kid with a silly purple streak in his hair... Telling me how ugly I was, making fun of my every imperfection..."

"It was just kid stuff. You know I didn't mean it," Odd insisted. "You were pretty then, and you're pretty now. But what do you mean by short, anyway?"

"There you go again, bringing things back to you. Shortness is a fact for you. Ugliness is not, and was never, for me. So, now, what do you like about me?"

"I dunno," Odd teased. "It could be, um, well, maybe your glowing personality!"

"Hmph," Sissi frowned as Odd laughed. "You and your flattery will only get so far. And no girl would appreciate that kind of sarcasm, Odd Della Robia." she said.

"It's just a little joking, you know I don't mean it."

"Do I?" Sissi began. "How exactly am I supposed to tell when you're serious or not? When can I know that you mean it?"

"Even angry, you're still pretty," Odd said, moving even closer to Sissi. He kissed her, and it evolved into a full make-out session, the conversation now forgotten.

Later when Odd was alone, he thought to himself that he sort of knew why he liked Sissi, though he probably couldn't put it in words that wouldn't offend her. Besides her good looks, they got along now, even though they hadn't always. They had fun together, and now that Sissi was dating him, he wasn't so lonely anymore. All that added up, couldn't it be enough?


End file.
